In a known tape deck of the automatic-reversing type, there is provided a device for detecting the movement of a magnetic tape in the tape deck, which device is adapted to produce a stop detection signal when the tape stops. A circuit is provided which in turn is adapted to produce a direction changing signal in response to the stop detection signal. An electromagnetic actuator device including e.g. an electromagnet is provided, which is energized to change the tape advancing direction in response to the direction changing signal.
In the above-mentioned tape deck, the direction changing signal is maintained when the tape advancing direction is maintained unchanged notwithstanding the direction changing signal present, due to a certain failure in the tape deck, or when the tape happens to get twisted around a pinch roller or a capstan in operation and get unable to advance. If such failures happen to occur in the known tape deck of the automatic-reversing type, the electromagnetic actuator device for changing the tape advancing direction is maintained energized, which results in wasterful electric power dissipation in the electromagnetic actuator. Moreover, the wasteful power dissipation in the electromagnetic actuator results in thermal damage in the solenoid of the actuator, or in harmful thermal influence on the parts or members adjacent the solenoid.